


Drunk stupor

by babydoll_spice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_spice/pseuds/babydoll_spice
Summary: At that moment, you wondered if he'd turned deviant. And if he did, that was the biggest irony there could be. The deviant hunter, turning deviant and only for a woman, who the previous night confessed her love to him in a drunken stupor.





	Drunk stupor

There were several things in life you should regret, but you don't and that makes it even worse - going to college, smashing that one 40 on your parents' carpet back in high school and last night. 

You woke up, head pounding and stomach churning. _Hangover_ , you thought.You squeezed your eyes shut, the sun bothering them even through your eyelids, making you groan softly. 

You couldn't remember much of last night, but you know Connor was there and that can't be good, especially with how you always tried to keep things between you two professional and drunk-off-your-ass you, doesn't do professional. 

"Ah, good morning, detective (Last name)." You heard from across your living room, making you freeze up momentarily. Glancing over you saw the most peculiar scene ever. Connor "the android sent by CyberLife" RK800, in a pink housewife apron that was gifted to you as a really bad attempt at a joke. 

You took a second to take in the situation. The look on his face (neutral smile), the sleeves of his white button up, that you didn't usually see because of his company issued jacket (rolled up) and the plate of eggs and bacon he was holding (utterly mouthwatering). 

"I didn't know what you would want for breakfast, but I also didn't want to wake you up, so I just opted for eggs and bacon. The internet said that most American citizens enjoy such breakfast." He said with that sweet, if not a bit awkward, smile that melted your heart strings. 

You just looked at him for a brief moment, before snickering a bit and beginning the fight of getting up with a hangover. 

It wasn't as hard as you originally thought it would be, but still, you swayed a bit when you managed to stand upright off the couch, "Cereal would've been just as fine. But this will help with my hangover much better..." You sighed after getting over the initial dizziness.

Connor tilted his head briefly, LED on his temple making a full circle in yellow, before returning to blue as he smiled, "So you are experiencing crapulence? Doctors recommend you drink a lot of water and take some ibuprofen. You could also try drinking more alcohol but I do--" You cut him off by grabbing the plate and sitting at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Connor, I've lived longer than you and have drank a decent amount of alcohol to know how to treat a simple hangover." You uttered, starting to dig into the breakfast, and damn, it was as good as it looked. 

You ate in silence. Connor had chosen not to say anything after you interrupted him, and although you felt bad for snapping at him, you knew he'd take it with a grain of salt as he took off the apron and settled his jacked back on. 

"So..." You began, catching the android's attention and making him turn to you, **"How drunk was I?"** You asked, awkwardly poking at the small but if egg you had left. 

_Silence_. It seemed to stretch. You looked up at him and saw him processing. Was he thinking about whether or not to tell you? That was odd, considering his straight-forward character. 

"Well, your blood alcohol levels were at .100 so you were legally considered drunk in all states. I would say you were more relaxed and your reflexes were slowed down. You also said some things, that are for the most part considered inappropriate when speaking to a colleague." He finally listed off, his dark brown eyes boring into yours. 

You stopped eating and looked to the side nervously, trying to think back to what you might have said. And to whom it was address at. 

You looked back up, "And what did I say?" You coughed awkwardly. 

He seemed to stiffen up, more so than usual. Perhaps he wasn't expecting you to ask? Well, you did, even though you didn't mean to-- fuck, curse your habit of asking more questions. Occupational hazard of being a detective you guessed.

"Well, detective. You said "I love you.", amongst other things." He said, matter-of-factly, but something in his eyes seemed to change. Usually, when he was trying to mimic human interactions, a friendly smile or a frown of concentration when he was looking through files, it never reached his eyes. It was what separated androids from humans, the dullness in their eyes. 

"To whom?" You ask, almost fearfully. 

_Please don't be Connor, please don't be Connor. Please, please_ , you find yourself begging the Lord, because if it were him you knew it'd be true and you couldn't lie about it. If it were Hank or even Gavin, you could write it off as being drunk, but you knew you wouldn't be able to lie as easily to Connor. 

You hadn't realised how long Connor had stayed quiet. How long it took for him to get over his hesitation. How long it took for him to convince himself that you were just drunk, that the seriousness you said those words with was just the high intensity of alcohol in your body. To get the blush on your face and neck out of his head, not let it blurr his thoughts and not get in the way of his software. 

"To me." He finally said. 

You sighed and looked to the side. Of course, it was him. Fate had this weird habit of not always being on your side. You let out a small laugh, humorless and more like a second sigh than anything else.

"Detective?" He questioned. 

"Look, Connor. I'm going to be blunt and say. I find you attractive, both romantically and sexually. I wouldn't say it's love, but it's there. And before you mention that you're not human, I am well aware. It's human nature to want something that we can't have, CyberLife should've programmed that into you. I apologize for making things awkward. I'll just---" 

While you were on your little rant, he'd moved closer to you and was now looking down at you. His hands cupped your face and with a yellow blink of his LED he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. 

His lips were soft against your slightly chapped ones. His eyes also closed the moment he made contact. You barely had half a brain to respond. You did, with a soft whimper. **Holy shit--** your brain could muster up. 

At that moment, you wondered if he'd turned deviant. And if he did, that was the biggest irony there could be. The deviant hunter, turning deviant and only for a woman, who the previous night confessed her love to him in a drunken stupor. 

_Fate did seem to favor you it seemed._


End file.
